


Bedridden

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Light Jealousy, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a Pipabeth fic where Annabeth gets sick (cold, flu, really anything along those lines) and Piper takes care of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedridden

Annabeth did not enjoy being bedridden. She was sure that others enjoyed all the attention that their friends and family lavished on them during that time, but it certainly wasn’t Annabeth’s cup of tea. She hated feeling like shit and she hated being dependent, but it did have some perks. Percy had come over to tell her stories. Reyna had called her up and awkwardly wished her well. And though she disliked being dependent on people, she couldn’t say that she hated Piper fussing over her, even if she wasn’t all that good at this “nursing back to health business”.

* * *

 

 “Do you want some hot chocolate,” Piper asked, as she sat on the bed near her girlfriend, “Would that make you feel better?”

Annabeth coughed, and then said, in her croaky tone, “Wouldn’t that make me feel worse?”

“I don’t know,” said Piper, “you like hot chocolate. It couldn’t be that bad on your throat.” Annabeth smiled, Piper was incredibly cute, even though she wasn’t very good at this sort of a thing.

Annabeth laughed, though her laugh quickly turned to a coughing fit.

“I thought hot chocolate was Reyna and my thing,” Annabeth said, teasing Piper with their attractive friend. Her throat ached after that sentence. She decided not to talk anymore, unless it was entire necessary.

“Well then we need a thing,” Piper said, sounding just a bit immature. Annabeth smirked but didn’t respond. She probably talked more that was altogether good for her throat.

“Tea can be our thing,” Piper said, “I’ll go make you some.” Annabeth mimed coughing and then pointed to her throat.

“And some cough drops,” Piper amended. Then she smiled at her girlfriend, and joked, “Don’t die on me.”

Annabeth shrugged and then Piper glared, “If you die on me, there won’t be any “Annabeth has gotten well make-out sessions. There will be no more making out at all.” Annabeth gulped and then smiled at her girlfriend.

She gestured at her to go and then Piper laughed, “And that would be a total shame.” 


End file.
